What You Mean To Me
by youlightupmyeyes
Summary: Dr. Scott sneaks off the ship with some of the sailors to get supplies without Chandler knowing. When everyone gets back, the two of them get into a huge argument. Chandler says some things he doesn't mean, so can he fix everything between them?
1. Chapter 1

Of course. What else was new? Dr. Scott did it again. She wasn't supposed to leave the ship. She knew that. Dr. Scott was one stubborn woman who didn't take orders from anyone, including the Captain. She had snuck on the boat without Chandler knowing, which was very close to impossible. Chandler had eyes like a hawk, especially when it came to Rachel. If there was a small chance it could be done, Rachel Scott could do it, even if it was close to being impossible. Apparently, she was very sneaky too.

Captain Chandler sent a few men on a RHIB to go to the mainland to get supplies: Lt. Green, Tex, and Lt. Burke, and Doc Rios. Rachel had taken the place of Rios on the boat. Her plan was to go with them and to cure people if they found any.

Chandler went to talk to Rachel about the cure. First, he went to her lab because that's where she spent most of her time. She wasn't there, so he went to her quarters. She wasn't there either. Chandler went to the last place she could be, which was the wardroom. She wasn't there. He didn't know where she could have been. He could usually find her in at least one of the three places he checked. The Captain started asking around the ship and no one seemed to know where he was, that is until he saw Rios.

"Doc Rios, I thought you were going with my men to the mainland", Tom commented.

The doctor had a confused expression on his face. "No, Sir. Dr. Scott went. She told me you told her she could go, so she volunteered to take my place. I knew you didn't want her to go, and I asked her about it. I figured it was okay not to say anything since she told me you personally let her go."

Right away, the doctor knew this wasn't the case. He knew Rachel had made it up, especially the way the Captain was getting more angry when he explained what happened.

Tom shouted, "I did not tell her she could go. I specifically told her not to go!"

He stalked off, enraged. He radioed in to Lt. Green and yelled, "Dr. Scott should not be on that damn boat! Who the hell let her go?"

Everyone surrounded by the Captain in the radio room knew he was angry. He was not one to easily get mad and he rarely ever cursed.

Lt. Green replied, "I let her go, Sir. I'm sorry. I only let her go because she told me you gave her the all clear to go, and I didn't question it."

Just like Rios, Lt. Green said she had lied about Chandler telling her she could go.

Chandler could not keep his voice down he was so angry. "I did not tell her she could go! She knows she isn't allowed off the ship! I will have a talk with her when everyone gets back. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get in any danger."

Green replied, "Yes, Sir."

Chandler walked away hoping everything would be okay. All there was to do was wait until they came back. What if she didn't come back? What if something happened? These thoughts ran through his head. Dr. Scott is important to all of humanity. She is too important. The world needs her. WE need her. She is just too damn important to lose.

Was Chandler's decision in not letting Dr. Scott out of his sight and leave the ship because she was important to all of humanity or was it because she was too important to him to lose?

Over the past few months, especially after the death of his wife, Darien, the two of them only got closer. Everyone could see it. They would have lunch and dinner together. He would even include her in a conversation when there was a tough decision to be made and he listened to what she had to say.

They would hardly be separated. Even though Chandler was the Captain of the ship, he was barely seen around the ship. He was always with Rachel in her lab claiming she needed his help. Chandler and Dr. Scott were literally connected at the hip. Everyone noticed the way they looked at each other. Chandler could never stop looking at her, while Rachel could never stop smiling at him.

When they fought, they really really fought. They would scream at one another so loud, the whole ship could hear them. After every fight, the two of them wouldn't talk to each other for awhile, but when they did start talking again, it seemed like they only got closer.

Everyone knew Captain Thomas Chandler and Dr. Rachel Scott loved each other, except them. They were too blind to see it. Out of everyone, they were the only ones who fully understood the other. Everyone knew the real reason why he didn't like to let her off the ship and out of his sight. If he did, and something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Dr. Scott was sitting on the boat lost in her thoughts until she heard Chandler over the radio. She knew he was fifty shades of pissed and was probably about to have an aneurysm. Chandler was screaming at Lt. Green. Dr. Scott honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal. So what if she went off the ship? She already had the cure and she really wasn't that important anymore. If something happened to her, another doctor could just as easily distribute the cure.

Rachel was really wanting to know the reason for him not letting her off the ship. Am I really that important to him, she asked heself. Why do I matter? One thought crawled into her mind she had tried to keep buried for a long time? Does he think of me just as a doctor who found a cure or something more? Does he have feelings for me? Rachel wasn't sure if that was the case or not. He had just lost his wife a few months ago, so was it too soon? He was just so protective of Rachel and he wasn't like that with anyone else. It wasn't like Rachel never once thought about him. No. That wasn't the case. She found herself up late at night thinking about him while everyone else was sound asleep. Would she ever let him know that? Hell no.

The boat made it safely to land and the men and Dr. Scott got everything they needed. She even cured a few people. Everything went as planned and everyone headed back to the ship.

"Dr. Scott, I wouldn't be looking forward to going back to the ship. The Captain was not happy that you ignored his orders and lied to everyone", commented Lt. Green.

Then, Tex joined in. "Yeah, I would have hated to be a fly on the wall when he found out you went against his orders. You are one brave woman, Dr. Scott. You probably gave the man a heart attack. I would not have attempted what you did. You are one stubborn woman."

Lt. Burk said, I have to agree on the part about you being brave. None of us would ever go against the Captain's orders and lie. None of us would never ever start fights and yell at him like you do. I have to say this. I admire you. You are brave, especially when you go against Captain Chandler."

Rachel replied, "Thank you, but the Captain has no authority over me what-so-ever. He can't tell me what I can or cannot do, and that's exactly what I'm going to tell him."

The rest of the way back to the ship, everyone was silent.

When everyone and all of the supplies were back on the ship, everyone could tell Chandler was still very angry. Chandler's voice boomed over the various chit chat conversations. "Dr. Scott, be in my quarters in two minutes. I need to talk to you."

She knew she was in for it. There wasn't going to be any talking. There was going to be screaming. A LOT of it.

Tex went up to Rachel before she headed to the Captain's quarters. "You want to take my gun?"

Rachel had a shocked expression on her face. "Why on Earth would I need a gun?"

"In case you need to shoot him."

"We are going to talk."

"After the Captain is finished with you, you might want to shoot him. There isn't going to be talking, just a lot of screaming. You know how it goes. He screams, you scream and then it's over. No talking."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she knew it was true.

"You might want to go to his quarters. Now, before he comes and drags you down there."

Rachel started walking away.

Tex yelled "Good luck."

Rachel muttered "Thanks, I guess."

She went up to his door and knocked. After knocking only once, he opened the door.

"You wanted to speak with me?", she asked innocently. Rachel knew there was no getting out of this one.

Chandler just stood there and stared at her, anger very apparent on his face.

Rachel walked in and she just wanted to go ahead and get this over with. "I have very important work that needs to be done. Just go ahead and yell at-", but she stopped in the middle of her sentence when Chandler slammed his door so hard, it made her jump.

"What the hell were you doing on that boat today? You knew you weren't supposed to leave the ship! Not only did you disobey me, you lied to my men! Why? Why the hell did you go?", Chandler yelled.

Rachel didn't want to get too angry like Chandler already was, so she took a deep breath. "I was only doing my job, Captain. I cured a few people today. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"No!", he screamed. "Your job is to stay on the ship and do what I tell you to do!"

Rachel was getting angrier and angrier with him. "You don't get to tell me what I can or cannot do. I'm not one of your crew who you can bark orders to.

"You ARE under my command and you ARE on my ship. I am in charge, so that makes me in charge of you. You're too damn important to be leaving the ship and acting reckless." As soon as the word "reckless" left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He didn't think she was acting reckless at all, he was just so damn angry. He didn't mean it.

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing. He thought she was reckless? She was curing people, she was saving them. How could he think that?

Rachel got in Chandler's face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm reckless. I'm saving people. I can't possibly see how that is reckless! I'm going to stay in my damn room all day and not talk to anyone. You know what? Maybe you shouldn't talk to me anyone. I might be too dangerous!".

She had tears in her eyes.

"Please, Rachel..."

"Don't please me, just leave me alone! You son-of-a-bitch." Rachel couldn't help it. She was just too mad.

Before she could leave, Tom slammed her against the wall and kissed her. Rachel was too shocked to even move. The bad part was that Rachel was enjoying the kiss even after everything that just happened. She came to her senses and broke the kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", she asked him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a son of a bitch, but you're going to listen to what I have to say. Just this once, that's all I'm asking. You don't ever have to talk to me again. I just want you to know the reason."

"The reason for what?", she asked very confused. In a matter of ten minutes, this man screamed at her, hurt her feelings, and kissed her. What did he want?

"The reason why I don't let you off the ship."

"Oh, I would love to hear this and while, you're at it, explain why you kissed me", she replied in a harsh tone.

"Rachel, you're just too important. I...", he was struggling for the right words. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say them. He had hurt her, he knew he had. She was crying. He hated himself.

Rachel sighed. "Chandler, we have already been over this. I'm too important because I'm the doctor. I made the cure. I KNOW this. If I recall correctly, this is how we started arguing the first time. I'm leaving now. Please don't try to stop me."

Chandler let her leave and he didn't try to stop her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

While she was walking back to her room, there were many eyes on her; everyone had heard their fight.

She went to her room and closed her door. That's when the tears started flowing down her cheeks. Chandler had hurt her too much this time. They had had bad arguments before, but this one topped them all. He kissed her. What the hell was that for? If he was so angry with her, why did he do that? Why did she have to enjoy it? Why did she... love him? None of it made sense. That's the thing; her whole damn life didn't make much sense.

Rachel just laid on her bed, crying. If only she would have known that Chandler was in his room doing the same thing...


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler hated himself. He yelled at her, made her cry, and he kissed her. He didn't even have enough guts to tell her why. Rachel was too important to him. He loved her! If something ever happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. Chandler was not that great at expressing his feelings. The only woman he had ever been with was Darien. He was completely new at this stuff.

I'm just going to have to find some way to tell her how I feel, Chandler told himself. Will she even want to talk to me? Will she even listen? I have to try to talk to her. I HAVE to.

Throughout the day, Rachel ignored Tom like the plague. When she would see him, she would literally run in the opposite direction. Rachel made sure he wouldn't be anywhere she wanted to go. The ship was only so big; they couldn't ignore each other forever.

Tex walked up to Rachel. "I knew you should have taken my gun. You want to shoot him, don't you?"

She shook her head. "I'm just really angry at him. I don't want to shoot him."

"You two have been tiptoeing around this ship all day like a cat and mouse. What did he say to you?" Tex knew something was wrong. She had sadness in her eyes and it looked like she had been crying.

Rachel replied, " He told me that I was too important to leave the ship and act reckless, what ever the hell that means. I told him that he has no authority over me, and I was only doing my job."

Tex started laughing.

"Tex, I really don't think this is funny."

Tex knew what that meant. Chandler thought she was too important, but not to everyone else, to him! He was shocked that Rachel hadn't figured that out yet.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. First of all, he doesn't think you're reckless. Just because he said it, it doesn't actually mean he meant it. He was angry. Second, I can't believe you're actually mad at him because he thinks you're too important to leave the ship."

"It's not that I'm mad. I just don't understand why he makes a big deal out of it. Maybe I could understand if he would actually tell me the reason why he doesn't let me off the ship."

Tex shook his head. " He has basically told you why. He may not have actually said it, but he has. Just think about it. He doesn't let you off the ship. Why you? He doesn't act that way towards everyone else. Sweetheart, I don't think he wants you leave the ship just because you're the doctor who made the cure, but it's because YOU are too important to HIM. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to you."

Rachel shook her head. "No. The Captain doesn't think of me like that. He is just a very complicated man." Even though she was saying these words, she wanted them to be true.

"That's not what I think and I have two-hundred men and women to agree with me. The Captain views you as something more than just a doctor or a friend, and I believe you feel something more for him too. You two are just too damn stubborn to see when someone cares. I've tried with you", Tex said sadly.

Rachel felt really bad for Tex. She would never feel that way for him. She loved him, but not the way he loved her. He was her best friend; one of the first people to actually believe in her and trust her. Tex always made her day better. He tried so hard to make her love him, and it made Rachel feel terrible. Tex deserved someone that would love him the way he wanted to be loved.

"Tex, you really don't want to be with someone like me. I'm too damn complicated. My life's a mess."

"Honey, the way I see it, everyone's life is complicated. Why does that matter?", Tex asked her. He was smiling, but there was sadness in his eyes. Tex knew he could never have Rachel nor would she love him like he loved her, but she would always have a special place in his heart. Anytime she would need him, he would be there.

Rachel began to feel even worse. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Before she could say anything, Tex said, "Don't worry about me. You need to go fix things with Chandler. Let him know that I will personally kick his ass if he ever breaks his heart."

"Thank you, Tex", she said before she hugged him.

Captain Chandler was walking around the ship, obviously in a bad mood. He was grouchy whenever he spoke, and his face was turned into a pout. No one spoke to him unless it was necessary.

He was on his way back to his quarters when he saw Rachel talking to Tex. Then she hugged him. That made him feel worse.

Look what you did now, idiot, he told himself. She went to Tex for comfort and she probably realized she has feelings for him after all. Great going, Chandler.

Chandler went to his quarters and slammed his door. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how he was going to speak to Rachel. He felt like an idiot. He didn't know if he could fix the damage he caused. He started crying for the second time that day.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Chandler got ahold of himself (as much as he could) and opened the door. There stood XO Slattery.

"Can I come in?", Mike asked him.

Chandler nodded his head and let Mike in and shut the door behind him.

"What happened today? Don't even tell me that nothing happened. You and Dr. Scott have been ignoring each other all day, and you are in a terrible mood. Have you been crying?", Mike asked him.

Oh, hell, Tom thought. Mike was definitely not supposed to know he had been crying, but of course he knew. Tom was like a brother to Mike and he knew him like the back of his hand. He always knew when there was something wrong with Tom.

"No, I have not been crying", Tom lied. "I don't know Mike. I really messed up this time. I told her that she shouldn't go off the ship because I told her she acted reckless. I yelled at her so much so much that she started crying. She started crying and it was all because of me! She called me a son-of-a-bitch and basically told me to never talk to her again, but that's not even the worst part."

"How can it get any worse than that? What did you do, Tom?"

"I kissed her and I didn't even tell her how I feel."

"You kissed her? Good for you."

"Mike, how the hell is that good? She hates me now. She doesn't even want to look at me."

"Well, it's about time you kissed her. It would have been better under different circumstances, but you did it."

Tom rose his eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"Tom, don't even try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You love Dr. Scott and everyone on this damn ship knows it. I don't know how Rachel hasn't seen it yet, as smart as she is. She may have doubts herself. She loves you too, you know."

Tom shook his head. "That's a lie. No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does; maybe not so much right now, but deep down, she does. Before you say it and I know you will, Dr. Scott does not love Tex, at least not in the way she loves you."

Tom couldn't really believe what he was hearing. "How do you know she loves me?"

"When there is a crowd of people in the room, it's like she only sees you. You do the same damn thing. You two are almost always together and you are so protective of her. Everyone knows that you two love each other. In fact, some of us have a little bet going on about who would kiss who first. It looks like I won", Mike said as he began to laugh.

Tom replied, "Oh god. I'm such an idiot. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but you better do something or you might lose a good woman. Let me tell you, Rachel Scott is a one-of-a-kind woman. Women like her are hard to find. Talk to her. Hell, get on your knees and beg if you have to. Just don't let her walk away."

"Thanks for the help, Mike. I'm going to talk to her now."

"No problem."

Mike started to leave, but before he did, Tom said, "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever tell anyone about how you won that bet."

Mike started laughing. "No promises."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom was on his way to talk to Rachel, but when he rounded the corner, that's exactly the person he ran into. Literally. Rachel almost fell down and Tom caught her in his arms before she fell. There was a few snickers and laughs from some of the crew.

"I'm sorry", Tom said, as he helped steady her. "I was actually on my way to speak to you, to apologize."

Rachel chuckled. "That's the same thing I was doing."

"Well since it's already close to dinner time, how about we talk it over in my quarters after dinner?", Tom asked her.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. I will see you then."

Rachel and Tom parted ways and went in opposite directions. It had now come to Rachel's attention that she could have sworn she saw Tom blush.

After she ate dinner, Rachel waited a few minutes to make sure Chandler had finished eating. She headed to his quarters hoping this would not result in another argument. She couldn't handle another one.

Rachel knocked and he let her in and shut the door.

Rachel cleared her throat. "So...", she started to say. This was already awkward and she hadn't even been there two minutes.

"Rachel, first off, I would like to apologize. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know I got way too angry with you about leaving the ship. It's just.. you're too important and it's not just because you're the doctor. I'm sorry I called you reckless. You aren't reckless. Nothing you have ever done has been reckless. You are the most important person on this ship, even more important than me actually. You've helped all of us. We all may not be alive if it weren't for you. I know I don't seem grateful for all that you do for us... for me, but I am so thankful for you. I know I acted like an ass. You shouldn't even be talking to me right now. I'm asking for an apology and I know I don't deserve one. I'm so sorry."

Rachel just wanted to make sure she heard that one part right. "It's not just because you're the doctor either." What was that supposed to mean?

Rachel could see in his eyes how bad he felt. His eyes showed sadness. She could tell he was really sorry.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I lied to everyone and ignored your orders. I was wrong to do that to you, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Tom nodded his head and said "I accept your apology. Can we just make sure that next time, we get on the same page and if you don't like something, please tell me. Don't ignore me and lie to everyone. If I say no to something, please don't get mad. We need to communicate and make sure we understand how the other one feels because I hate arguing with you."

Rachel started laughing and Tom's eyebrows rose. "What's so funny?"

"Are you sure about that? You actually hate arguing with me? Chandler, we argue more than we actually talk. I thought you loved arguing with me."

"No. I hate it when we argue." He really did. Whenever they argued, he always said things he didn't mean and he always seemed to hurt her.

Rachel just smiled at him.

"So, tell me how the boat ride went to the mainland. I assume everything went as planned, Tom told her.

Rachel nodded. "Everything went well. There were a few people and I cured them."

"That's great."

After that, they were both silent. Rachel didn't know what else to say. "I'm going to go to the lab. I will talk to you later." What she really wanted to do was stay there with him, but she didn't know if that would be the best thing to do.

Tom nodded his head and Rachel started to leave. It's now or never, Tom thought.

"Rachel, wait."

She stopped, with her back toward him. "Yeah?"

"There is one thing I'm not sorry for."

Rachel spun around. Here we go again, we are going to end up fighting again, she thought.

"What is it?"

Tom looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Kissing you. I know it was a shitty thing to do after what happened, and I shouldn't have done it then. I'm not sorry. I'm also not apologizing for falling in love with you."

Rachel gasped. All she could say was "Captain, that's two things, not one."

Tom started walking closer and closer to her. "Yes, Rachel. I'm very aware of that. I love you. That's why I don't let you off the ship. You are too damn important to me. I can't risk losing you because, Rachel... you mean everything to me."

Rachel just stood there. She was too shocked to move.

He kept walking closer and closer. "I've been told you feel the same. Just to make sure you feel the same, I'm going to keep walking closer until I'm close enough to kiss you. If that's not what you want, tell me to stop. We can just forget about this, I promise."

Are you crazy?, Rachel thought to herself. She wanted this more than anything in the world. She just stood there while he kept walking closer, inch by inch, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Are you sure you really want this? As much as I want this, if it's not what you want, I will stop. I just want to make sure because I've hurt you too much", Tom told her.

Rachel thought this was the sweetest thing. He wanted to make sure that's what SHE wanted? This man was full of surprises.

It was nice until he just kept standing there. Well, Rachel thought. Is he going to kiss me or not? Then, she realized. He wanted her to kiss him first.

"My turn", Rachel said before she slammed him against the wall and kissed him. It was her turn to slam him against the wall. She was ravaging his mouth with her own. Tom's tongue sought entrance to her mouth. She let him and their tongues fought for dominance.

Rachel helped Tom pull his shirt over his head. When it was her turn, Tom pulled her shirt a little too hard and it ripped. It wasn't a wearable shirt anymore.

"Oh shit, Rachel. I'm sorry. You can just borrow one of my shirts", Tom said while laughing.

Rachel just smiled back and slammed him back against the wall, kissing him again.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"What now?", Tom whispered.

"You better answer them or they'll come barging in here, and we definitely don't need that", Rachel told him.

"Yeah?", Tom yelled out.

"Sir, are you alright?" It was Lt. Burk. "One of the members of the crew said they heard this loud noise."

Tom replied, "Yes, I'm alright." His voice came out strained and high-pitched because Rachel decided to grab his "package" when he answered.

Tom looked at her with shocked eyes while she laughed.

"Sir, are you sure you're alright? You sound distressed. Do you need me to get Dr. Scott?", Lt. Burk asked him.

"No", Tom yelled. "I am okay. I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine. There is no need to get Dr. Scott. Thank you."

Lt. Burk said, "You're welcome", and walked away.

"Rachel, you are going to be the death of me", Tom told her.

"This ship is only so big. They're going to find out sooner or later, I'm in here with you."

"Rachel, he probably already knows you're in here with me because you wouldn't stop laughing. I said I stubbed my toe. That was the most stupid lie I could have came up with. I've always opened the door when someone has came to my quarters. He KNOWS something is up anyway."

"Oh, who cares? They all know anyway, that we love each other."

"Yeah", Tom agreed. "Mike said that he and some of the crew were betting on who would kiss who first. I talked to him about what happened earlier. Apparently he won the bet because he betted I would kiss you first. I told him not to dare tell anyone."

"Let him have his fun. He won the bet." Rachel started laughing.

"Whatever", Tom said and began to kiss her again.

Rachel took off her pants and was trying to take Tom's belt off, but it wasn't coming off.

"Why won't this bloody thing come off?", Rachel complained

"A little impatient, aren't we?, Tom joked. He tried to get it off, and it easily came off.

"I'll show you impatient", Rachel commented.

"Oh, I would like that", Tom said, his eyes full of need and desire.

After all their clothing was removed, Rachel pushed Tom on the bed and climbed on top, straddling him.

A few seconds later, Tom flipped them over, so he was on top. He interlocked their hands and pinned her hands above her head. He positioned himself and entered her.

Rachel wrapped her legs around him, and he started moving. He moved faster and faster.

She was moaning and he kissed her to stifle them. When she came, she bit Tom's shoulder from screaming so loud.

Tom held out as long as he could. When he came he said a string of curse words.

Tom got off her and laid beside her.

"That was...", Tom started to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Amazing", Rachel finished for him.

A few minutes later, Rachel started to get up. Tom pulled her back down and asked her, "Where do you think you're going?" Somehow she ended up right back under him. This just felt too right for both of them.

"As much as I want to stay here all day with you, I know we can't. I've got to get back to the lab and you've got-", she didn't finish because he put a nipple in his mouth and sucked. He moved to the other one to give it the same treatment.

"If you don't stop, I won't ever want you to", Rachel said.

"That's the plan", he said before he kissed her. After kissing her, he kissed down her neck, then moved down her chest, to her stomach. He went farther and farther, making his way down. He placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh before he started to lick her. Rachel didn't last nearly as long as she wanted to. She came, pulling hair and biting her lips to keep from screaming in the process. He licked up all of her juices. It took her a few minutes to get her breath back.

She got up and pushed Tom down, and she started marking her territory. She kissed his forehead, both of his cheeks, then his lips. Before pulling back, she gently bit his bottom lip.

Rachel kissed his neck and both of his shoulders. His right shoulder had a bad bruise where she had bit him earlier.

Rachel gave him an apologetic smile. Then, he kissed her, showing he didn't care at all. She then started kissing her way down, but also licking down his chest.

She made her way down to his very large erection, kissing the tip before she took him in her mouth. She sucked and sucked, while Chandler was practically growling.

After he came, Rachel positioned herself on top of him and let him catch his breath. She kissed him and they began to move and Rachel rode him like her life depended on it. They both came and Rachel kissed him before she climbed off him and laid beside of him.

Tom covered both of them up with a blanket.

"I'll stay", Rachel said. "I thought you might have wanted me to leave, especially with the "rule."

Tom simply replied with, " I don't want you to leave. Besides, just because you're on the ship, it doesn't mean you're part of the crew. It doesn't matter anyway, everyone probably knows that something wasn't right when I didn't open the door. Lt. Burk probably told everyone what happened and he probably went looking for you. No one could find you, so everyone knows you're with me."

Rachel kissed him and snuggled closer.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier you were talking about how everyone already knows we love each other. You love me?"

Rachel smiled and said "Of course I do. You should have figured out that out by now."

Tom smiled. "No. I thought you would have figured out my feelings a long time ago as smart as you are. You can develop a cure, but you can't see when someone shows their love for you?", he teased her.

"Well, I obviously don't pay attention and you don't either. I've tried to do the same, so can we both just say we are too stubborn and call it equal?"

"You may be stubborn, but I'm not", Tom said.

"Tom, yes you are. You don't listen to anyone, and you sure as hell don't listen to me. Whenever you're injured, I tell you to take it easy. You do the opposite of that, so yes you are stubborn."

"Fine. I'm not arguing with you. You see where that gets us."

"Fine", Rachel said while smiling. She kissed him again.

They were both silent until Tom said "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean? Am I at a job interview?", Rachel asked while laughing.

"No, Rachel. I'm serious. I want to know you. I want to know your interests, your favorite holidays, your hobbies, your dreams, hell, I even want to know you're favorite color."

"Why?", Rachel asked. "None of that really matters anymore."

Tom shook his head. "Yes, it does. It matters to me. I'm serious when I say I want to know you. I want to know every single thing about you. I will tell you what ever you want to know about me. Please."

Rachel looked into his eyes and he was actually serious. "Okay. Where do I start?"

"I don't care."

Rachel began telling him about her fear of clowns when she was little. She told him everything from her mom and dad, to her past boyfriends, to her least favorite classes in college. She was surprised that Tom was actually interested in what she was saying. Tom told her about himself too.

They talked until they both couldn't keep their eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tom and Rachel woke up, it was 0800.

"I never sleep this late ", Tom commented.

"You needed it", Rachel told him.

They were getting dressed and Rachel remembered she had no shirt since Tom ripped it.

"If someone wouldn't have got too excited, maybe I would still have a wearable shirt", Rachel teased him.

Tom threw one of his shirts at her. "Just wear this. You know you liked it."

She started blushing. She didn't like it, she loved it. Rachel was so turned on when he ripped her shirt, even if he didn't mean to. She would let him rip off every single one of her shirts, but there wasn't enough supply of them to do that.

Rachel put his shirt on and it smelled like Tom. She started smelling the shirt. She would have to see if maybe he would let her keep it.

Tom saw this and said "You can keep it. It's only fair." He winked at her.

Rachel opened his door. Tom put his hand over hers that was opening the door and closed it.

"I love you", he said and he kissed her. This was the second time he told her he loved her.

"I love you too", she replied back

The two of them went to go get breakfast. They entered the wardoom and some of the crew members started laughing.

Rachel started blushing. She just hoped they didn't hear them.

"Rachel, you forgot to look at your hair. It's an absolute mess. It looks like you had a wild night", Tom whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. She did forget to fix her hair. She started to get more embarassed.

Lt. Burk asked, "Dr. Scott, why are you wearing the Captain's shirt?"

By this time, it seemed like all of the crew was in there. Rachel felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

Lt. Burk continued, "Did the Captain rip your shirt when you were looking at his stubbed toe? He must have had a big boo-boo."

Everyone started laughing. They ALL knew.

By this time, Tom was blushing. "Everyone stop!", he yelled.

Mike walked in and Tom knew everything was about to get much worse. "About time, Chandler, but my god, I thought one of you were going to go through the wall. I started to hear some weird noises like knocking or something. That's when I got Lt. Burk to knock because I thought something might have been wrong. When I saw you weren't opening the door, I knew something wasn't right. A few seconds later, I heard it again, and I thought I heard laughing. That's when I figured out you didn't have a stubbed toe or a boo-boo. Well, I take that back. You might have had a big boo-boo, but Dr. Scott fixed it up real nice because no one saw you two for twelve hours."

Mike couldn't help to hear what went on between Tom and Rachel. His quarters were right across from Tom's. Mike knew they were together, especially when he sent Lt. Burk to look for Dr. Scott and he couldn't find her anywhere.

Mike was happy for his friend, but he had to make fun of him at least a little bit. Well, maybe a whole lot.

"Oh yeah, everyone, pay up. I won the bet. Tom kissed Rachel first. He told me", Mike announced.

There were a few "damns" and whistles that came from the crew.

Tom and Rachel were quite embarrassed by this point. Tom grabbed Rachel's hand and started to leave.

"You haven't ate breakfast yet. Where are you two going? ", Mike asked them.

Tom replied with, "We are leaving. When you and everyone else stops finding this so funny, we will come around. Until then, I don't want to hear anything else about it. Besides, I've got something better to eat." He said this and winked at Rachel. She started blushing even more, if that were possible.

After hearing what Tom said, Mike nearly choked on his coffee.

Tom and Rachel walked back to his quarters.

"Okay, that was awkward", Rachel commented.

"Yeah, I know", Tom replied back, being equally embarrassed and irritated at the same time, but he finally got what he wanted and so did she: each other.


End file.
